An approach to treating various types of musculoskeletal issues involves applying specifically controlled pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) to areas of the body where the musculoskeletal issues exist. PEMF involves low-energy, time-varying pulses of magnetic fields. PEMF can be therapeutic to various issues including bone fractures, spinal fusion, and osteoporosis as just a few examples. Specific forms of PEMF have been clinically observed to benefit in stimulating tissue differentiation and/or tissue generation when performed according to prescribed measures (i.e., duration of treatment per use, intensity of treatment, number of uses over time, etc.).
Some forms of PEMF treatments have been limited to indications for osteogenesis. However, there are many other types of injuries in need of therapeutic treatment such as that provided by PEMF, such as tendon and cartilage injuries (e.g., rotator cuff injuries, Achilles tendon injuries, etc.). Thus, there are several other indications for treatments of other injuries that are not currently available with PEMF and related treatment types.